1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers prepared from aldehydes and, more particularly, to acetal polymers and processes for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reaction of a hydroxyl-containing aldehyde with a glycol in the presence of acid to provide a cyclic acetal is known from, among others, U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,492. According to this patent, 3-hydroxybutyraldehyde is reacted with trimethylene glycol to provide 2-(2-hydroxypropyl)-1,3-dioxolane which is then reacted with at least an equimolar amount of water and a superatmospheric pressure of hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst to provide 1,3-butanediol and the starting trimethylene glycol. It appears from this patent that the foregoing dioxolane derivative as well as the other dioxolanes disclosed therein do not undergo polymerization.